


i've got something i can laugh about

by FoxGlade



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Unrepentant Fluff, the canon divergence being that everyone is actually happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGlade/pseuds/FoxGlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What about you?” he asks, not looking away from the water.</p><p>“Nah. I’ve got my eye on this one guy, though,” Harry says.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah. Great guy, super smart, cute.” Peter feels Harry slide closer, nudging their shoulders together, but still doesn’t look up. “I asked if he wanted to go and do something this morning and he said yes. Think I got a chance?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got something i can laugh about

**Author's Note:**

> taking a break from writing actual fic to braindump this pile of gooey, marshmallow fluffy feelings about how cute peter and harry's little date in Rise of Electro was. as always, i blame shena for this, and so should you.
> 
> title from Good Day Sunshine by the Beatles

“So, you have a girlfriend now? Boyfriend?” Harry asks. They’re leaning against the railing over the river, and when Peter swings his head to look over at Harry, he’s got half a smirk on his face.

 

“Uh, no,” Peter replies, and he smiles even though it still stings. “I had- there was a girl. But, uh, no. It’s…”

 

“Complicated?” Harry finishes.

 

“Over,” Peter corrects, and blinks. “Yeah, it’s over,” he continues, and it feels good to say it out loud. It’s closure, it’s acceptance, and Harry is giving him an assessing look. “What?”

 

“Nothing.” But he’s looking at Peter with hooded eyes, so he glances away, back out to the river.

 

“What about you?” he asks, not looking away from the water.

 

“Nah. I’ve got my eye on this one guy, though,” Harry says, and Peter keeps his eyes fixed away from his friend.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Great guy, super smart, cute.” Peter feels Harry slide closer, nudging their shoulders together, but doesn’t look up. “I asked if he wanted to go and do something this morning and he said yes. Think I got a chance?”

 

He finally looks over at Harry, who’s giving him a cocksure grin, and he laughs before he can stop himself. “Yeah, I think you might,” he says after a few seconds, grin firmly in place.

 

“Good to hear,” Harry murmurs, and then steps away from the railing, tugging on Peter’s coat to get him to move. “Come on, you can still climb down to the shore here, right? Maybe you can finally teach me how to skip stones.”

 

“If you couldn’t learn when we were kids, I don’t think you’ll ever get it,” Peter argues, but he climbs onto the railing all the same, and they slide their way down to the rocky shore.

 

\---

 

Four hours later, the sun is setting between the skyscrapers in Midtown, and they’re walking back to the Oscorp building, Peter’s arm over Harry’s shoulders, Harry’s arm around his waist.

 

“They’re gonna be pissed I just took off like that,” Harry muses. “I like that. Good job, Parker, you should encourage my bad habits more often.”

 

“Is that an invitation?” Peter asks, eyebrows raised. Harry squeezes his waist and nods.

 

“Not like I’ve got anything better to do with my time,” he says, and when Peter suddenly freezes with guilt, he laughs and tugs him, impossibly, closer. “Idiot, I meant- I’d rather do this, then all… that,” he ends vaguely, waving his free hand at the looming Oscorp tower.

 

“You’re sure?” He manages to keep the uncertainty out of his voice, barely, but Harry leans into him anyway.

 

“Yeah, it’d be nice.” The tower is only a block away now, and they walk the rest of the way in silence, stopping just next to the main entrance and reluctantly parting. “So, I don’t have to ask if I’ll see you again,” Harry says, and for all his solid certainty, he seems as suddenly nervous as Peter is.

 

“Yeah. I mean, yeah, I’ll call you. I have your number,” he says stupidly, patting his phone in the pocket of his coat, where Harry had put his number earlier. Harry nods and glances to the side, then steps into Peter’s space and grabs the collar of his coat in both hands, leans up and kisses him, soft and slow.

 

They break away after a while, both red in the ears but unwilling to part completely yet. “I’ll see you round,” Harry says against Peter’s lips, and then he’s gone, walking into the building without a backwards glance, and all Peter can do is lean against the wall and smile as he tries to catch his breath.

 

\---

 

“And where have you been all day?” Aunt May calls from the kitchen when he unlocks the front door. He can smell lasagna, and it’s only then that he realises he hasn’t eaten since that ice cream at two in the afternoon.

 

“Do you remember Harry Osborn?” he asks, picking his way to the kitchen and rooting through the fridge for a snack. May reaches over to slap the back of his head, but not before he grabs an apple and crunches into it noisily.

 

“You’ll ruin your appetite,” she scolds. “But yes, I do remember him. Did you run into each other today?”

 

“Kind of? I went by the tower to find him,” he admits, and settles on the counter next to the oven. May gives him a stern glance, but doesn’t shoo him off. “I thought, you know, he could use a friend, what with his Dad and all.”

 

May pauses in her cleaning and pats his knee. “You’re a good boy, Peter,” she says gently, and he ducks his head. “Did you two have a good time?”

 

“We did. Sorry I didn’t call,” he replies, swinging his feet against the cupboards.

 

“It’s alright, Peter,” May says as she turns the taps on to start washing dishes, and Peter sets his apple down and jumps off the counter to go help. “You wouldn’t be the first to lose track of time when you’re with a handsome boy, after all.”

 

Peter snorts in shock and stumbles, catching himself on a counter and gaping at his Aunt. “Whaaa?” he says vaguely, knowing his face is turning red and unable to do anything about it. May gives him a fond glance and shakes her head.

 

“You’ve got that same look that you had, that day you asked Gwen Stacey on a date,” she says with a small smile. “I’m glad to see you happy again.”

 

“I’m always happy,” Peter argues, but it lacks heat. He takes a bundle of cutlery from May’s soapy hands and dries it.

 

“You know what I mean,” she says. Peter focuses on towelling each individual fork and knife, and doesn’t reply. “You know I haven’t seen Harry in a long time. You’ll have to take a photo for me, next time you see him,” she continues pointedly. Peter tucks his chin into his chest to hide his sudden smile.

 

“I will,” he says, and ignores the fond sighs May directs at him for the rest of the night.

 

\---

 

He does send her a photo, next time he sees Harry. In the picture, Harry is looking over his sunglasses at the camera, smiling widely, as Peter presses his forehead against Harry’s temple with a matching grin. By the time he comes home, May’s managed to print it out somehow, colours a little blotchy since they’re almost out of ink, and stick it to the fridge with magnets. And there it stays.


End file.
